Ash's Snivy
Ash's Snivy is a -type Pokémon owned by Ash. It is the fourth Pokémon that Ash obtained in Unova. Biography Snivy first appeared in Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!, where it was caught by Ash and the gang stealing food from them. Ash then chased after Snivy through all of the episode, using each member of his team in turn to battle her, however the majority of his team (Pikachu, Oshawott and Tepig) were affected by Snivy's Attract, forcing Ash to recall each of them. It wasn't until Pidove offered to battle did Ash manage to hold his own Snivy, as her Attract had no effect on Pidove. Snivy broke out of the first Pokeball attempt and fought back, but she decided that Ash was a worthy trainer and allowed Ash to catch her. She was sent out twice during Ash's five-on-five battle with Trip in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!. She first battled Trip's Servine and won with the help of her Attract. She then battled Trip's Frillish after Pidove was defeated, leaving her as Ash's only hope. Ash had no knowledge of Frillish's Cursed Body ability, Snivy endures Water Pulse easily, but the resulting confusion results in Frillish's Hex knocking her out. In Emolga and the New Volt Switch!, she battled against Bianca's Pignite after Iris' Emolga summoned it using Volt Switch. It later develops a rivalry with Emolga, as she is unimpressed with Emolga's attitude. It continuously uses Vine Whip to bring Emolga back after she tries to escape and also when Snivy showed the gang who had caused the fight between Ash's Pokémon. However, despite this, Snivy saved Emolga (as well as Axew and Oshawott) from a wild Simisear. Ash used Snivy to battle against Trip's Servine again in Ash and Trip's Third Battle!. However, this time her Attract was blocked by Servine's Leaf Tornado and her Leaf Blade was overpowered by Servine's Cut. In Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!, Snivy was used against Georgia's Pawniard during the second round of the Don Battle Tournament, however, she struggled against the powerful Pokémon, having Attract fail when Pawniard also turned out to be female. However, she managed to defeat Pawniard in the next episode, by somehow using Leaf Blade to hit Pawniard dead-on while avoiding Guillotine and knocked her out with Leaf Storm. In Battle for the Underground!, all of the Pokémon were captured by Team Rocket. Snivy used her vines to let out several of the groups Pokémon, all of which proved useful for making an escape. She also used her vines to switch the direction of the tracks, allowing the Pokémon to get away from Team Rocket's train car. In Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!, Ash used Snivy against Elesa and her Emolga. Since they were both female, so Attract proved to be ineffective. While Snivy managed to hit it with Leaf Storm, Emolga finally defeated Snivy with several powerful Acrobatics and Aerial Ace attacks. In Stopping the Rage of Legends! (Part 1), Snivy tried to halt the rampage of Tornadus and Thundurus. She landed a hit on Tornadus with Leaf Storm, but it simply swatted her away with Hurricane. using Leaf Storm.]] In Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!, Snivy was happy to see Axew and Scraggy getting along despite them both losing in a battle. When Katharine's Gothita and Scraggy escaped and then followed by Axew in the middle of the night, Snivy followed them closely, and saves them from an attack caused by a wild Garbodor. In Battling the King of the Mines!, Snivy was used in a Gym battle against Clay's Palpitoad. She used Attract to immobilized it and then hitting it with Vine Whip and Leaf Blade and finally defeated it with Leaf Storm. In Evolution by Fire!, Snivy was disgusted by Shamus, Tepig's former trainer. Snivy saved Tepig, getting knocked out in the process, but her loss brought back his motivation. In Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!, she faced off against the Flower Garden Trio. Ash used Snivy up against Moira's Cinccino in a test of strength on a balance beam. She overpowers Cinccino and throws her into the mud, later her and Cincinno has a real battle and, although Cinccino have hwe serious troubles, she managed to defeat it. In Cameron's Secret Weapon!, Snivy was the sixth Pokémon Ash chose to use during his Vertress Conference battle with Cameron, sending her out to face Cameron's Riolu. Riolu started the battle with a Vacuum Wave, which Snivy was easily able to dodge before attacking the Emanation Pokémon with Leaf Blade. While Riolu tried to struggle to his feet and almost fainted, the severe pain resulted in Riolu suddenly evolving into Lucario, a much more formidable opponent, who got his strength back. Snivy bombarded him with numerous brutal Vine Whips, but Lucario caught them and used Circle Throw, and finished her with Aura Sphere, leaving only Pikachu to battle the powerful foe. In BW123, she was used to battle against two Golurk controlled by Colress. Despite the notable size difference, Snivy is able to bring them down with Leaf Storm, but she had to be returned to her Pokeball when Colress turned his mind control device on them. Known moves Voice Actresses *Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) *Michele Knotz (English) Trivia * She may have traits similar to Ash's Grass starters: being a prime battler as in Ash's Sceptile, being a protector as in Ash's Bulbasaur, being a female Grass-type as in Ash's Bayleef and taking charge as in Ash's Torterra when it was Turtwig. * All of Snivy's Grass-type moves are also known by Ash's other Grass-type Starters. ** Vine Whip is also known by Bulbasaur and Bayleef. ** Leaf Blade is also known by Sceptile. ** Leaf Storm is also known by Torterra and Sceptile. * Snivy has developed a rivalry with Iris' Emolga. ** Interestingly, they are both the only female Pokémon currently on the main cast that know Attract. ** The two have somewhat opposite personalities; Snivy is calm, collected, mature and willing to fight her own battles no matter how tough her opponent may be, while Emolga is childish, deceptive, lazy and unwilling to battle seriously and/or tricks/forces others to battle for her (by using Volt Switch). * Snivy is Ash's first Unova Pokémon confirmed to be female. * The capture of Snivy marks the first time since Johto that Ash had captured all three of a region's starters. Gallery References pl:Snivy Asha Category:Female Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokémon